L'ignorance est aussi un vilain default
by alvisse
Summary: Roxas ignore beaucoup de choses surtout sur un certain roux aux yeux émeraude mais aussi sur l'ancienne relation qu'Axel avait avec sa mère et sur le lien qui l'unit a Axel. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne... (yaoi)


Chapitre 1 :

Ceci se passa bien avant ma naissance , dans une petite maison situé au nord de la cité du crépuscule , vivait deux sœurs , l'une blonde au yeux bleu , Elena et l'autre avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs . Elles étaient très connues dans la cité du crépuscule , Elena était la douceur incarné toujours accompagné avec sa sœur , Mélina qui d'habitude préférait resté a l'écart des autres , mais quand sa sœur sortait fallait absolument qu'elle l'accompagne de peur que des hommes avec des penses par très catholique viennent les abordés . Mais dommage pour Mélina car elle avait beau éloigne sa sœur des hommes , Elena avait quand même trouvé l'amour de sa vie , grand , mince , musclé , des cheveux rouges qui défiait les lois de la gravité et des magnifiques yeux émeraudes . Ils étaient tout deux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre , ce qui rendait folle de jalousie Mélina « comment fais-t-il pour que ma sœur l'aime plus que moi ?! » . Cet homme s'appelait Axel , il était drôle , charmant , un pur gentleman d'après Elena . Tout ce passait bien après deux ans d'amour fou , Axel était contraint de lui dire la vérité comme quoi il ne pouvait pas vieillir et que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il vivait voir des siècles mais qu'en plus de sa il était spécial car il avait des pouvoirs . Elena fut surprise au début de son récit mais au grand soulagement d'Axel , celle ci s'en fichait , tant qu'ils s'aimaient même si de courte duré , vu sa vie de mortelle , elle l'aimerait toujours . Mélina se trouvant dans les parages , comme par hasard , avait entendu toute la discussion et c'était empresser d'aller prévenir le village qu'Axel était un sorcier qui voulait en faite détruire la cité du crépuscule et se servir de sa sœur comme otage si on avait l'intention de l'attaquer . Tout les villageois l'avait crus et décidèrent donc un plan , pendant ce temps Mélina élabora un sort en dehors des regards , elle le jettera sur Elena et celle ci se retrouvera a éprouve que de la haine , du méprit , de la rancœur envers Axel . Enfin que le sort soit assez puissant , elle alla demandé a un magicien noir qui se trouva près de chez elle , après mainte et mainte fois pour le faire accepter , il céda mais a une condition que celui ci devienne par la suite le mari de Elena . Mélina accepta ce contrat mais restait quand même un problème et ce problème s'appelait Axel « il faut que j'arrive a l'éliminer ou pire le torturer ». Deux jours plus tard , Axel avait été trahi par celle qu'il aimait , il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Elena depuis quelques temps , elle changeait certes mais pas du bon coté , elle commença a le déteste , parfois l'insulté mais a lui lancer un sort pour être l'esclave de tout un peuple , il avait promis qu'il allait utiliser la génération future contre elle et sa sœur ou lui faire du mal autant que fois que lui souffrirait . Mélina ne prit pas en compte cet avertissement et ce moqua aisément d'Axel mais Elena … . Trois ans plus tard , Elena eu mon frère Sora , cheveux châtains et yeux bleu , il ressemblait étrangement a notre père nous avait dit notre mère un jour et puis deux ans plus tard il y eu moi , Roxas , blond et yeux aussi bleu que mon frère , , je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eaux a ma mère . Ma tante m'avait raconté, dix ans après , ce jour lointain avec un sourire sadique sans plus de détail comme par exemple son nom , a quoi il ressemblait juste que c'était un démon venu des enfers , moi étant enfant j'ai juste cru que c'était une histoire pour me faire peur - la connaissant- mais on dit que le passé finit toujours par revenir sauf que moi il y a moins d'un an vous m'auriez dit ça mais je vous aurais prit pour des fous .

1 AN AUPARAVANT

Super ! la rentré des classes … en plus de ça je me retrouve avec Sora mon frère ainé de deux ans -oui j'ai sauté une classe et il a redoubler - avec son chère et tendre Riku dont il est follement amoureux et vis versa - lui forcement a fait exprès de redoubler- enfin bref me voilà devant la liste de ma classe je regarde qui c'est qu'il y a , certains je connais d'autres nouveaux certainement , je connais Seifer , Sora – évidemment – Riku , Tidus , Youffie puis les autres ne m'interessait pas , je me retourne vivement et … Rencontra un mur ou presque- qui c'est qu'avait mis un mur ici?

-je t'assure je ne suis pas un mur , comme si un mur aparaissait comme ça , me dit le '' mur ''

je le regarde et une seule chose me tapa dans l'œil ses cheveux rouge j'ai du le regarde bizarrement sinon il m'aurait certainement pas dit ça « je suis si beau que ça ?

Forcement moi je rougit comme une tomate , baissant les yeux pour finalement regarder mes pieds au bout de quelques instants il finit par ce me dire son nom

je me pressente Axel et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

Ro … Roxas … , arrivais-je a articuler

joli nom , pas très courant mais j'aime bien , me dit Axel avec un sourire a faire tomber toutes les filles

Après cette bref discussion , la sonnerie annonça qu'il fallait rentré j'avance rapidement pour rejoindre ma classe qui c'est déjà formé en un gros tas d'élèves , je me retourne et rencontre ... encore un mur ? -non juste encore Axel- je relève la tête

mais t'es nouveau non ? Lui posais je

ouais je crois que je suis dans cette classe mais le problème je vois pas mon pote

ah ! M'exclamai-je , t'es dans la même classe que moi !

Je crois oui , rigole-t-il

il ressemble a quoi ? Ton ami ? -Changeons de sujet -

La première impression qu'on a en le voyant , c'est qu'il semble froid , les cheveux bleu les yeux dorés et une énorme balafre sur le front , m'indique-t-il en pointant son front- comme si je savais pas ou ce trouvait le front je suis pas sora moi ! pardon grand frère … - bref re concentrons

sur cette homme magnifique qui me parle dans autre garçon – attendez un autre garçon ! ça voudrait dire que … -

non ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas avec , m'interromps Axel dans mes penses , je préfère plus les blonds petite taille avec des magnifiques yeux bleus

Axel me touche le bout du nez ce qui arrive a me faire rougir , il rigole – décidément j'adore son rire compare a moi qui ne rigole pas beaucoup j'arrive a peine a sourire a quelqu'un tellement que je suis timide – enfin bref revenons a nos moutons , je cherche quand même des yeux ce garçon et je me retrouve face a une armoire – pour changé- aux yeux dorés avec une énorme balafre au milieu du front – c'est qu'il fait peur en le regardant comme ça – il me regarde de haut et bizarrement , je recule un peu pour qu'il puisse passé voir Axel mais celui ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce – il c'est transformé en statue de glace ou quoi ?!- je regarde Axel qui lui me fit en retour un énorme sourire – en plus il ce fout de moi !- il se met au milieu de moi et l'autre armoire a glace

Roxas je te présente Saix mon pote et Saix je te présente Roxas mon nouveau pote !

Enchanté , dis je d'une voix toute timide

alors c'est lui ... c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup a cette traîtresse

hein ? … '' traîtresse '' excuse moi mais je suis sur de tout comprendre on c'est déjà rencontré ?

Non ! Non ! Non ! S'exclama Axel en s'interposant entre nous deux et levant les bras au ciel , je t'assure Roxas vous vous êtes jamais rencontré , c'est impossible sinon mon pote me l'aurait dit , n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en regardant Saix par dessus son épaule

mmh , répondit Saix , j'ai du me tromper sur la personne

Sur ce il ce dirigea vers notre classe – eh mer … credi , il est dans ma classe lui aussi -

ouais c'est ça ! vous vous êtes jamais vu , je te l'avais dit , dit Axel – trop nerveux a mon goût , bizarre cette histoire … bref j'y repenserait ce soir -

oui tu avais raison ... Me méfiais-je

sur ceux si on rentrait avec la classe ce serait mieux non ?

Oui .

Une fois rentré et assis dans la classe a coté d'une parfaite inconnue au yeux vert bleu cheveux blond , une tête ou trois de plus que moi – a vrai dire c'est pas difficile de me dépasser niveau taille-et surtout deux mèches blondes rebelles qui faisaient office d'antenne sur sa tête – peut être pratique ce truc … non je rigole humour de Roxas – bref je tourne vivement la tête quand elle tournait justement ça tête vers moi . Je repense encore a ce matin , comment ne pas avoir des questions sur cette histoire déjà qu'Axel semblait tout savoir sur moi , il pouvait je sais pas .. Lire dans mes penses mais ça j'en doute fort aucun humain ne peut faire ça , ensuite cette armoire qui ma regarder directement dans les yeux mais j'avais l'impression qui me … comment dire … me sondais plutôt le cerveau , ce qui est aussi impossible , soit c'est moi qui devient fou soit c'est qu'ils sont pas humains ces deux la , je choisie quand même la première option . La journee se passe assez vite , je suis deja sur le chemin du retour avec Sora a mes cotes et son cher Riku – j'existe plus quand ils sont tout les deux- perdu dans mes pensés je rencontre pour la troisieme fois un Axel , a croire que c'est lui qu'il aime bien que je lui foute des coups de boules – ben oui , c'est quand meme pas que de ma fautes -

et ! re salut blondinet , me fit le roux

salut …

- je pourrais te parler en prive

ou .. oui , repondis-je timidement sous le regard de Sora qui se fous de ma gueule et qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi

je savais pas que tu draguais ce genre de personne , me chuchote-t-il , et dire que quand on a emmener de force dans notre chambre et qu'on a ferme la clef tu …

STOP ! arrete je t'en pris ! - MAUVAIS , tres mauvais souvenir -

Je prend vite fait le roux par le bras et l'emmene dans la rue la plus proche , je le pose – on peut dire ca comme ca – et verifie si Sora et Riku ne nous on pas suivie , je me retourne et vois un Axel en train de se fendre la poire , je le regarde bizarrement je suis irremediablement attire par lui , son sourire , ses gestes , sa facon de parler , tout m'attire , mes jambes s'avancent toutes seules vers lui , il me regarde , s'avance a son tour , prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrasse tendrement sur les levres , je lui repond , il entourent ses bras autour de ma taille et je me sens …. defaillir

Il fait noir … tout noir … ah ! De la lumiere , qu'est ce que … c'est que ça ? Une vision , un reve ?

_oh Axel je t'aime tellement_

_mais moi aussi Elena _

Quoi ?! Maman avec Axel mais c'est pas possible ! je suis sur que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours , Axel a environs mon age puisqu'il est dans ma classe et il faut voir ma mere elle est plus toute jeune mais , mais … STOP ne reflechie plus Roxas n'y a rien de logique la dedans , calme toi …. calme …

_oh Axel je t'aime tellement _

_mais moi aussi Roxas _

Tient je suis allonge dans mon lit , ce n'etait qu'un reve , foutue reve ! enfin bref je me leve de mon lit , deja le matin on dirait , je regarde ma table de nuit , un papier si trouve

_Chere Roxas _

_Merci de ta reponse de hier soir , je suis sur que tu as fait le bon choix , ton frere et Riku on tout de suite ete fous de joie , surtout Sora en faite et puis ton frere t'a propose un truc pour ce soir t'etais vachement emballé , j'ai cru comprendre que la premiere fois t'avais refusé de le faire enfin bref ( comme tu dis si souvent ^^ ) a ce soir _

_Axel _

A okay a ce soir …. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain – faut lave le cochon aussi – je me deshabille et fini dans ma douche , aaaaahhh une douche bien chaude ca fait du bien ! Pourquoi je me tracasse avec ca , la vie est belle , je suis dans la meme classe qu'Axel , Sora et Riku , je suis rentre chez moi apres le lycee et j'ai ensuite retrouvé Axel dans la rue et il m'a embrassé , j'ai fait ce reve étrange et ensuite j'ai recu cette lettre et …. QUOI ?! Axel m'a embrassé ! attend ! Attend ! faut que je contact Axel , on sort de la douche vite fait bien fait et on prend son telephone et on appuie sur Axel qui se trouve dans mon repertoir et appel …. sonne … sonne … a raccroche enfin

hum … oui , allo ? Me fit-il au bout du fil – pas du matin celui la en tout cas -

je dois te parler et c'est maintenant et pas apres et surtout n'evite pas la question ne soit pas en retard et tu me dirais toute la verite sur toutes les questions que je te poserais

okay okay , dit-il , j'arrive tout de suite .

A plus

je raccroche vite et je vois Sora arrive dans ma chambre toute affole – je crois que j'ai du crier au telephone – il me regarde de haut en bas , je me regarde et je vois avec horreur que je m'etais pas habillé donc j'etais a poil , je lui crie dessus pour qu'il sorte avant qu'il ne me saute dessus et appel Riku – qui doit etre sans doute dans les parages – DING DONG . Axel est deja la ! merde il faut que je m'habille allez hop Sora dehors ! Et on mets vite fait un pantalon et un tee shirt .


End file.
